Is it puppy love?
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Kitakita Hatake is a shapeshifter, which is very awkward since she has no chakra. She lives as 5 different people and one year during her job as the Ninja academy's principle, her future love arrives on a detention slip.
1. Info

Name: Kitakita Hatake Everyone calls her Kit. Her brother calls her Kitty or Kat.

Family: Kakashi Hatake (older brother)

Friends: Around her age: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Ten Ten, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Others: Asuma, Kurenia, Iruka, Jiraya, and Tsunade.

People doesn't like: Shino, Sauke, Neji, Rock Lee, and everyone that's not under Family and friends.

Looks: Long red hair with forest green eyes. Fair skin.

Rank: non-Ninja

Job: Kitakita is not a ninja but can change her apperance for some reason. It's a talent not a jutsu, so no one knows why but she is extremely respected in all of her forms. All the Jonin and Academy Teachers know, but know one else does.

Past: Born in the leaf village. Her bother,Kakashi was 14 at the time. When she was 2 months old, the 9-tailed fox killed parents while they tried to defend the village. Kakashi took care of Kitakita. When Kit found out she could change her appearance, she showed the Hokage. He decided to use this to the villages advantage. As she got older she made friends. She went to normal school and graduated from collage at the age of 5. She is assigned 4 people she is allowed to turn into. The principal of the Ninja Acedemy, Ms. Mia. A random girl, Chima. The sweet little school girl, Tya. And the club dancer/bar tender, Nani. She liked doing this, because she got payed for the principle job, the club job, and for changing into these forms. She enjoyed it, but has been propose to more then 50 times.

This starts the day Naruto enters the Ninja Academy.

**BTW, this story's original title was 'Is it Puppy Love or Doggie-Styled Obsession' not meant to be sexual, but since titles have to have a 'K rating', I shortened it a bit.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kita's POV**

I was walking around the academy, it was almost time for the new students opening ceremony. I was supposed to greet them. I walked onto the little stage that was summoned by one of the teachers.

"Hello students. I'm Ms. Mia. I am your principal. Any bad behavior, and you'll be sent to me. And trust me, that is the last thing you want. I want to be your friend. But I can also be your worst enemy. If you get detention, it'll be with me. That's all. So I hope you all enjoy your time in the academy, and I wish you luck on your way to becoming a ninja." I said, "Any questions?" A little boy raised his hand. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked.

"Are you asking that because I'm wearing a komono?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not a ninja, but I like watching children try their best to become the protecters of this village." I answered with a smile.

They got to there rooms and I sat in my office. As the ninja academy principal, I have short purple hair and olive eyes. I always held a fan with me. I saw my brother walk in. He was a Jounin, and he's 21.

"Hey Ms. Mia, or should I say Kat." He said, smiling through his mask.

"Kakashi, I told you not to call me that during my day job." I snapped.

"You also told me not to call you that when you're at your night job, or your other two covers." He replied.

"Ms. Mia, your 9 o'clock is here. Kakashi you'll have to leave." My secretary, Mrs. Haruno said.

"Oh yes, sweet little Jelimaru, he's almost a genin and he's still having problems with picking on those weaker then him." I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I'd love to talk more, but I have to do my job and YOU should be training."

He glared at me with his single eye, then left while Jelimaru walked in.

"Hello Jelimaru, what seems to be the issue this time." I asked. He glared at me. He told he was inappropriate with another student. His glaring stopped and he smirked.

"Oh my goddness why do you always do that." I put a hand on my forehead and looked up.

"Well what happened isn't gonna stop." He smiled and looked at me closer.

"Jelimaru, stop staring. I might have to suspend you and your test is today."

"What test?"

"The test to see if you graduate tomarrow." I said. We had graduations all year long. His eyes grew and he left the room to go to the classroom. "That's done." I said with a smile. If he passes I won't have him as a 9 o'clock. I was thrilled to hear he passed an hour later.

Then Mrs. Haruno came in with a blond boy. He was the boy at the ceremony with no parents there. My brother told me he was the Kyuubi kid. Everyone thought he was a monster, but I thought he was capable of becoming Hokage.

"Hello...Naruto" I said, looking at his papers.

"Hmph" he said, looking away from me.

"You think I'm like Mrs. Haruno and the other adults don't you?" I asked, a little sadness in my eyes, but he couldn't tell.

"Yeah" I looked at Mrs. Haruno, she knew what I was gonna do.

"Ms. Mia please don't. He's only a student and doesn't have to know." I glared at her.

"I'm going to and there's nothing you can do about it." I said. She left.

"I don't have to know what?" He asked.

"I'm not really an adult." I said. He looked at me funny.

"Huh?" He was so confused.

"I'm really a kid. And I'll show you, if you promise not to tell the other kids." I said

"O-okay" he said. I closed my eyes and my body turned white with light, but not a blinding light, it didn't radiate light, more like a white chakra that covered my body, but not. And I changed to my normal form.

"My name is Kitakita. I'm 7, just like you, only I'm really not a ninja. I graduated from a regular school... college, at 5. So I've been doing this for 2 years. You promised not to tell anyone, so you have to keep that promise Naruto." I said. "I'd like to be your friend too." I smiled.

"Okay!" he said and smiled.

"You can call me Kit when I look like this, but when I'm in my principal form you have to call me Ms. Mia."

"Okay!" Naruto's smile got bigger.

"Why were you sent here anyways?"

"I got in a fight. Someone made fun of the fact I have no parents and that they did and I got mad." He clenched his fists.

"He wasn't sent down?"

"No, Iruka-sensei walked in when I punched him across the face."

"Well, I know what it's like not to have parents. I never knew my mom and dad because they were killed when I was 2 months old." I said looking at the floor.

"It's nice to now I'm not alone." He said, looking at the floor as well.

"Well, I think you've done no harm." I changed back and walked with him to his class.

When Naruto and I walked in he whispered in my ear who he was. I walked over to the kid, he had a band-aid on his nose, and picked him up by the arm. Before Naruto and I came here we watched the camera set in their classroom, which confirmed Naruto's story.

"Ms. Mia? What are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"This little brat was rubbing it in that he had parents and Naruto didn't. I will not tolerate that in my school, so I'm going to talk to him." My olive eyes looked like I was gonna ring the boy's neck.

Iruka knew the pain I felt and that hearing someone rub it someone's face that they had parents when I didn't. I was NOT gonna let that happen to Naruto.

"Well I do, and he doesn't. I've got a mom and a dad. So where are his?"

"The nine-tailed fox killed them! If you wanna rub it in a kid with no parents face that they don't habe them you should think of why before you start!" I yelled. I was seriously gonna knock this kid upside the head.

"So what? He should at least have foster parents. You have parents don't you." Tears were stabbing at the side of my eyes.

"My parents died when I was 2 months old. I never knew my parents. That's why I won't allow it to happen. I don't want children bragging that they have parents when others don't." I said, baring my teeth.

"Ms. Mia, put the student down, and go to your office so you can calm down." I was about to, when the kid said something to Naruto about being an orphan. I turned around and punched him in the face, sending him flying through a wall.

"Ms. Mia!" Iruka yelled.

"There, the first punch sending you flying into a wall. That won't be your last because when you become a ninja, that's gonna happen a lot more." I said as I turned away from the shocked students and went back to my office.

The kids parents and Hokage were talking to me about my outburst a few hours later.

"I won't allow that brat rub it in Naruto's face that he doesn't have parents." I said.

"The Kyuubi Kid?" The mother said.

"You mean the monster" The father said. I slapped them both and left.

**I'm not going to us Kitakita's full name to point out her POV, so it's just going to be Kita okay =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kita's POV**

I was, again, being sassed by the Hokage. Kakashi was standing there, awe-struck that I could do such a thing. I blew it all off and went straight to the Ninja Academy. Today I got a boy named Shikamaru sent to my office. He had fallen asleep in class. I sighed.

"Shikamaru you really shouldn't fall asleep during class. You wanna be a ninja don't you? If you do you have to pay attention. I know the first week is just to learn about the history of Ninjas and the different clans in the village and either their kekegenki or their special justus/abilities. It's the least interesting topic, but this way you can become a very skilled ninja." I informed him. "I've sat there listening so that I can help my students, and I too found it boring. I would've fallen asleep if I wasn't a principal."

"But Ms. Mia, all I wanna do is become a ninja so that I have an easier life." Shikamaru responded.

"You're from the Nara clan aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"I remember your father, he's a little less lazy then you, but still lazy. You should feel very lucky to have such an important clan. The deer antlers you get for medicine have saved our ninja. Your clans special ability is the Shadow technique. You can use shadows to control other people, kill them, or bind them. You will need to stay awake to learn more." I said, hoping to spike hisinterest.

"What a drag. I don't care. I just wanna stare at clouds." I sweat dropped.

"Shikamaru, can you keep a secret."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good, Naruto Uzumaki is the only other student who knows my true form." And with that I changed into my normal form.

"My name's not really Ms. Mia, it's Kitakita, but my friends call me Kit. In this form you may call me Kit." I changed to Ms. Mia. "This one you have to call me Ms. Mia." He was awe-struck, but he nodded his head and didn't tell a soul. The next day, I had Choji.

"You are part of the Akamichi clan correct. Is that why you eat in class? If you want to eat, ask if you an come here and I'll allow you, but I don't want the books we have getting ruined okay Choji." I said sweetly.

"Okay Ms. Mia." He left. I liked him, like a frined. He reminded me of a teddy bear. Maybe him and I should become friends. A week later I got Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and a boy named Kiba in my room. This was gonna be good.

"You all ran out of the class room and jumped out the hallway window. You four should be suspended. But instead I think I'll give you all detention and you'll learn what you missed." I was not pleased.

"But Kit!" Naruto said, my eyes went cold.

"Naruto I told you to call me Ms. Mia, NOT Kit." I was not pleased.

"You might as well show the other two. They're lost." Shikamaru said. I changed.

"Happy?"

"Very" Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison. Kiba and Choji stared.

"W-What?" Kiba was dumbfounded.

"I'm seven. My name is Kitakita and I have the ability to change my form. This is my true form. You've seen Ms. Mia and I have others you can't see. You tell a soul and I'll have someone erase your memories." I was not pleased one bit.

"Got it." Choji said. Kiba walked over to me.

"You're really pretty." He said, blushing. I blushed as well.

"Thanks" And I pecked his cheek. "Well, since detention is with me, we'll talk after school." And with that they left my office. I changed back, smiling. Then the end of school came.

**Yeah, it took till chapter two for Kita and Kiba to meet, and yeah, they hit it off right off the bat. Don't judge me XP**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kita's POV**

Well I walked into Iruka's classroom, since that was the room for detention today.

"Ms. Mia you should've suspended them." Iruka said. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were the only kids there.

"Well I think that these four boys are very good natured. They were trying to have fun and I'm fine with that." I smiled and changed.

"Who are you now?" Kiba asked. I looked down at myself. I had long white hair and black eyes.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to change into Nani! Wait! Iruka what time is it?!" This might be bad.

"Well it's 5:00 now" Yes, the academy went for a while, til 4:30, but apparently it took 30 min for all this to happen. I was gonna be late for my night job.

"Iruka I have to take them to the club. I'm gonna be late for my night job." I said, it was, of course, Wednesday, and that meant the club opened at 5:00 itstead of 7:00.

"You have to be kidding me!" Iruka was not going to approve this.

"Well I'm not a ninja and I need to make a living when my brother's not getting paid for missions!" I yelled. I was not gonna let Kakashi's and my apartment be taken away because we couldn't pay rent.

"I won't let you."

"Tell the kid's parents I took them on a walk around the village for their punishment and was giving them the most boring facts agout the village, ninjas, the Fire Country, or chakra! But I have to get to work and I'm in charge of detention! You wanna make me mad? I'll fire you!" I was a lot younger then him, but I was his superior. I loved that fact.

"Fine." He said and I took the boys and left.

"Why are you wearing that Nani?" Shikamaru asked. I was in a men's dress shirt and black short shorts. I sweat dropped.

"This is the uniform the Hatakuza club gave me." It never occured to me that the Inuzuka's worked here on nights off. My parents owned it with Kiba's dad. But they were killed by the fox when they went to fight. This bar was for Ninjas only. I was the only exception allowed, because I was a Hatake.

I walked in and Kiba stopped.

"Oh no." I said as I saw his mom and sister at the bar, looking at me. Mr. Akamichi and Mr. Nara were there too.

"What the hell is my boy doing here?" All the parents said at once, like they were planning it or something.

"You know we have a playroom for people below the age of 18 as well as I do. That's were they're going." I said. "I'm responsible for their punishment during dentention." They all looked a little more relaxed, then glared at their children for getting detention.

I walked to the back and opened the door.

"Here's the playroom. We have this one for kids who don't want to be ninja though, go through the door on the left and there's an area for playing ninja. The door on the right is the bathroom. There's a little fridge with drinks and a little cupboard with snacks. If you need any help Ms. Inuzuka, Kiba's sister, will come in and help you out. I'll be back. I need to take over for your mom Kiba." I didn't want them to be confused. They seemed to understand. I walked out to everyone glaring at me.

"Don't say a thing about me bring the Kyuubi Kid here or I'll make sure you never move again! He's no monster. Call him one in my ear range and I'll throw you out and you won't be able to come back for a month!" I said as my brother walked in.

"Nani, calm down." He was my friend, brother, nephew, or cousin, depending on the form. As Nani, he was my cousin. I got up on the stage to sing and dance. I liked singing and dancing, but tonight was a special night. It was the day I found out I could change my shape and form. So I was gonna do something special. For my brother's sake.

I walked off the stage and headed to my dressing room. I heard a door open as I passed it to see Kiba.

"Tsume! Tell your son to stay in the playroom!" I looked at him and ran to my dressing room.

I took a shower and walked out. Not caring that almost everyone was done with watching T.V. The T.V. is always usually on and it was off and so was the normal music. I walked over to my position behind the bar and started serving people.

It was almost midnight when we closed up for the night. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto were fast asleep.

"I'll bring them home." I said, I knew Tsume, Chomaru, and Shikaku had a mission at 1:00 sharp and Kiba's sister had to go to the office to check out some of the injured ninja dog. I got to Shikamaru's house and his mom answer the door.

"Nani? What are you doing here?" I passed her Shikamaru and went to Choji's.

"Nani? Why do you have Choji?" I gave him to her, told her about the detention that he had, and went to put Naruto in his apartment, which was the builing across from mine. I got to Kiba's and tucked him in. I left him a note and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Kiba." I said and went home. Kakashi was drinking sake when I walked in.

"So how's my favorite 21 year old brother!" I said, changing back to normal and kissing his cheek like a loving little sister would do. He was like my dad, and according to him, I was like mum. I loved him so much. Tomorrow he would be at the little stone in the training area to pay his respects to Obito, his fallen comrade, the one who gave him his sharigan eye.

"It's hard to believe it's been 5 years, isn't it?" I asked. I knew that Obito and Kakashi were close friends. I went to bed since he wasn't going to respond. I felt bad. I never met Obito, but I still knew everything about him.

**I realized something going threw this chapter. And what was that my dear readers? That I was messed up in the head when I was a high schooler. Like horribly messed up... hasn't changed much. BTW, sorry for the late update =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kita's POV**

I was sitting in my normal form at the entrance to the Academy. It was Saturday so there was no school. I turned to see Kiba running toward me.

"Hey Kiba" I smiled

"Hey Kit Kit" His little nickname for me made me blush slightly. He came over and handed me the note I gave him. "I want to double check something." He said. I opened it.

_'Dear Kiba,_

_If it's okay I'd like to hang out with you Saturday. Meet me at the Academy's entrance at Noon._

_Kitakita'_

"This is what I wrote." I said and we walked inside the academy.

"Why are we here?" Kiba asked, looking bored.

"Well the janitors are also ninja, but they're the like 21 year old Genin. So they finished cleaning last night. I told them that I was gonna be here with a friend so they might have to clean up again." I told him.

"Oh" he said. Then I poked his arm.

"You're it" I said and started running. I was wearing a blue and white tank top and matching skirt with yellow bows in my hair. Which is a lot easier to run in then my kimono.

Well I turned a corner and jumped and hung off of a sign and Kiba ran right past me. I went to my office to do some paper work and was done it in 2 minutes. I stepped out and heard Kiba running. I turned and saw him and he tagged me then turned and ran the way he came from.

I ran after him and when I was about to tag him I tripped and fell on top of him.

I got up and my legs where between his with my hands on either side of his head. I almost passed out. But instead I just blushed. Kiba opened his eyes and saw me. He blushed also. I got up and apologized. This was really awkward. Kiba looked at me and turned me around to face him.

"Kit Kit?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"I-I think I might love you?" He said blushing. I blushed too, but turned and ran off. I was scared. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything and most likely hurt his feelings. But I just ran home, into my room, slammed the door, and threw myself on my bed, crying. Kakashi came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Kitty." He asked and I threw my self into his chest.

"K-Kiba s-said he thought he m-might l-love me a-and I d-don't know what to d-do" I said, breaking into an emotional fit when I finished talking.

Kakashi looked down at me and sighed.

"This isn't going to be good." He said. And I cried myself to sleep.

**-5 years later-**

Today Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and everyone in their class was being assigned to their squads. I sat in my office as Ms. Mia.

It has been 5 years since I talked to Kiba formally. It hurt me, and I'm sure he found someone else. That hurt me. Because a year after the incident, I found out I loved him too, making it harder to face him. I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't look at him, I couldn't even stand the sound of his name.

It's been getting harder to resist him because of the whole chick thing. Today is the last day of my 'once a month' and man has this one's been a pain.

I was supposed to go to Iruka's class today and I was nervous. I got there and walked in. I saw Kiba and he looked at me, I could sense some hurt still in his eyes. He looked away quickly when he realized I was looking right at him.

"Ms. Mia?" I snapped out of it and looked at Iruka.

"Yes anyways. Are they in their squads yet?"

"No."

"Then call me when they are?" I walked out of the room and changed into my normal form. Today I was wearing a pink school girls outfit. I walked in. Kiba hasn't seen my original form for a while and was shocked to see what I had grown up to look like in 5 years.

"K-Kitakita? W-what are you doing here?" Iruka said. I walked to the front of the room.

"Iruka. you forgot? Aunty Mia told me to watch you tell people were their to be placed for squads." I looked as innocent as I could.

"Aunty Mia?" One of the students asked. His name was Chiako Momiko.

"Yes, my aunt is the principal of the academy. Her first name is so long that I forget it and always have called her Aunty Mia. You got a problem with that?" I said. I never liked him. He was the kid that was rubbing it in Naruto's face about having parents so long ago.

"Kitakita you really shouldn't be here." Iruka said. I glared.

"I was told too. YOU can get over it." and with that I sat in the chair at his desk as he started listing of squads.

**Yes, I pulled some 'love at first site at age seven' bullshit. It works! =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kita's POV**

Finally! He's done! Naruto is on a team with Sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Chogi are on a team with Ino. And Kiba got Hinata and Shino.

I left and changed back to Ms. Mia and walked in. I looked at Kiba then continued.

"Well now that you have your squads. You'll meet your sensei's tomorrow. A letter will be sent telling you where to meet them. I'm glad you have all progressed well and saddened that you might die as you get older and do more difficult ranked missions. One more thing." It was all quiet. I could here the crickets chirping outside. "Congratulations on becoming Genin! You are now one step closer to whatever goal you may have. You are now part of the defending team of this village" I smiled and left, I wouldn't let them see the tears run down my face.

I got in my office and changed back. I started crying softly, then Mrs. Haruno came in and saw me.

"Kitakita are you all right honey?!" She came over to comfort me. Then Kakashi came in and saw me crying.

"Kat! What's wrong?"

"I love Kiba and I'll never see him again!" I started crying harder. That's when Asuma and KurenaI came in.

"Kit? What's wrong sweety?" Kurena was like my aunt, Asuma like my uncle, I cried harder. I looked at Kurenai.

"He's in your squad Kurenai. You'll know who." I looked at the floor then went to out to the hall in order to breathe, they were smothering me. I sat on the floor. I heard foot steps but blew them off.

"Kit Kit?" I looked up to see Kiba.

"K-Kiba!" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to me.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Kiba. It doesn't matter anymore anyways." I smiled and stood up. Kiba stood up with me.

"Stop lying to me Kit. What's wrong?" He looked slightly pissed.

"I know it's mostly my fault, but I haven't seen you in, like, 5 years. And now I'm never gonna see you again." Tears came down my face again.

"Kit." I looked at him and his lips met mine. I went red and heard a door open. I stepped back.

"Kiba we-" Tears came to my eyes again and I ran. I just ran. Again. I felt so horrible.

Why does this always have to happen? This wasn't gonna be good. I cried myself to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kita's POV**

I woke up, puffy faced. I had cried in my sleep too.

I went down stairs to see Kakashi getting ready for his new team. I was going with him as his girlfriend, Chima. It was weird, and I didn't use this form often. I had long light brown hair and maroonish brown eyes.

We went to pay our respects to Obito, then went to where team 7 was waiting. Kakashi went in first and an eraser fell on his head. I giggled, then I walked in and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

I almost died. They looked at me.

"Who's she?!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and sweat dropped.

"My name is Chima. I'm Kakashi's girlfriend. We had a date today and he told me that I had the opportunity to watch him train his students. I love watching ninjas. I couldn't become one because of my parents. When they died, they left me alone and I had no where to go. So I now work here sometimes as a janitor." I was so go at lying it wasn't even funny.

"You should just go home. You'll just be in our way." I walked over and smacked Sasuke across the face. How dare he. I saw him in school. I know what happened to his family. But he's a pain in my hide.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll destroy you" I turned and latched onto Kakashi's arm.

We did introductions and then did the bell training. I had an extra bell. There where three. But Kakashi had two, and let those two be known. If they were smart, they'd come grab mine.

I sighed as I watched Naruto get caught in all of these traps.

I was so bored. I watched as Naruto got tied to a pole, and since the three of them 'disobeyed' Kakashi, he pass them. I walked over and pecked Kakashi on the cheek.

I went behind a tree and changed into my normal form. I came back and sighed again. They forgot Naruto. I untied him. Then went to Kurenai's team and they were still training. I sighed as I saw Kiba. Akamaru looked at me and put a finger to my lips telling him to hush. Kiba came over and saw me. I just walked over to Kurenai and told her the news of the other two teams.

"So Asuma and Kakashi are already done?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay guys that's it for today!" And then they left. Kiba came over to me.

"Want me to walk you home Kita?" He asked. I nodded and blushed and we started walking. It was quiet the whole time. When we got to my door I pecked his lips and went in. then went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Sorry if these chapters seem sort of short. Or if they sort of suck. =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kita's POV**

I woke up. Feeling great. I had the best dream EVER! It was about Kiba and I.

Well, I needed to go see the Third Hokage, I have to get my paycheck for the week. I got to the Hokage's office ten minutes later to find Naruto complaining, of course.

"I want a real mission! Something to prove my worth to the village." Naruto was yelling.

"Well at this rate you'll be stuck on D-ranked missions until you die. Or you'll stay a genin. One of the two."

"Kit!" Naruto yelled and came and hugged me.

"Yes Naruto." I said as I hugged him back.

"Hello. What's your name again?" Sasuke asked.

"My name's Kitakita, in case you forgot. Ms. Mia's my aunt, remember."

"Oh yes. I knew your face looked farmiliar. What is a pretty face like you, doing in a big place like this?" Sasuke asked.

"First things first, I don't like you. Second, Sakura likes you, Third, I like someone else, and fourth... you're an ass." I just had to say that.

"Why don't you like me? I know Sakura likes me and it's annoying. Who do you like? And why am I an ass?"

"Hokage-sama? Can I have the paycheck now?"

"Yes Kitakita. You can have your pay-"

"Why do you have a paycheck?" Sasuke interrupted.

"It's for my anut, cousin, Kakashi's girlfriend, and Kakashi."

"Why do you get Kakashi's paycheck?" Sasuke was getting on my nerves.

"Because I can and I'm usually cleaning the house all day while he's training with you." I snapped back.

I walked over the the Hokage, got the paycheck, wished the team luck on there next mission, bitch-slapped Sasuke, and left to see how Kurenai's team was doing. I also really wanted to see Kiba. Like REALLY really.

I got to the training area they were going to be at and saw that no one was there. I guess they hadn't started yet. So I climbed into a tree and sat there.

"Nice outfit!" I heard from below.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white strapless button up over shirt with a purple miniskirt, black knee high socks, and black flats. I almost fell out of the tree.

Okay. I fell out of the tree.

I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. This was a big ass tree and the first branch was like, 20 feet from the ground, don't ask how I climbed it, then I felt someone catch me and land on the ground gently. I opened my eyes to see that Kiba had caught me.

I felt my face heat up a bit. I looked at my feet... knees, and said thank you.

"You look beautiful today Kit-Kit" Kiba said, and gently kissed my nose. I blushed a little deeper. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"I was going to watch you guys train." I said, blushing even deeper.

"Oh, well you're early by a whole day. We're training tomorrow. Today we have a day off. We did like 20 D-ranked missions yesterday." I went redder, feeling stupid. "Wanna hang out today?"Kiba looked into my eyes with a soft, kind look.

"S-sure Kiba. I'd love too!" I said and snuggled into his chest. He started to walk when I stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I can walk you know."

"I know."

"Then why haven't you put me down yet?"

"Oh, sorry." He put me down and we started walking together. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and into my arms. I loved Akamaru, he was so cute.

I loved Kiba too, but I was never gonna tell him THAT. Yet.

We walked into the woods for five minutes before Kiba stopped. He climbed a tree and pulled a picnic basket down.

"What the-?"

"I was going to come ask you if you wanted to hang out with me this morning anyway, you weren't home so I was headed to the training area to train a little, then I saw something in the tree. I walked over and saw it was you... and I saw your panties." He blushed a little as he said the last part, I went beat red. "I didn't try to though." He was a really sweet guy. He got the picnic basket out and pulled out the food.

Hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hotdogs, sausage, spaghetti, ramen, and steak. I thought I was in heaven.

"Sorry, I didn't know what kinda food you liked, so I packed the kinda stuff I liked. I hope it's okay."

"The only thing missing is pizza!" I screamed and sat right down staring at the food.

"I know, that's why I brought it seperatly." And with that, he pulled a pizza box from behind a bush.

"I think I'm in heaven!" I yelped and started eating, as un-lady like as a girl can eat. Kiba looked at me and laughed. I had spaghetti sauce all over my face. He started to wipe it off, but decided he wanted to use his tongue. I blushed as he did so and smiled when he took out a napkin and wiped his saliva off my face.

After we finished the picnic we went into the village, there was a new game at the video arcade that he wanted me to try. I haven't been in there since what happened when we were young.

We went in and he walked over to a Dance Dance Revolution game. I looked at it in awe. I loved this game. We got on and started playing. I was so kicking his butt, until someone grabbed mine. I turned and slapped them, only to find that it was Sasuke and his team.

Naruto was furious. I thought Sakura was gonna cry. Kakashi looked like he was gonna use his one special technique on him and Kiba looked calm, but his eyes said that Sasuke was gonna die.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why did you grab Kit's butt?!" Naruto was charging at him. I sighed.

"Kiba."

"Yeah."

"Can we go now? I already beat you."

"Fine." And with that we were gone. We ended up going to Kiba's house, his parents weren't home so we went to his room. I sat down on his bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view. You could see a lot of Konoha from here, including... my... bedroom window!

My face lite up like a match and Kiba noticed.

"I know, great view right?"

"You can see into my bedroom from here!"

"I know. I did when we were little, but as we got older. I decided it was best to give you privacy." He really was a gentlemen when he wanted to be, and it made me a little nervous. "I'm tired of being a gentlemen. Can I stop now?"

"Yes, yes you can"

"Good." And with that he pinned me to the bed. "I really really, have missed you Kit-Kit. I'm sorry for what I did to make you not like me, but I can't help it. I love you Kitakita. I really do."

I felt myself heat up. The whole room felt warm. I saw that Kiba's face was getting closer to mine, his eyes beginning to close. I wanted him to kiss me, but I started to cry a little.

"Kit-Kit? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kiba. I don't know what's wrong." I sat up, head burried into my hands.

"It's my fault. I told you a lot and didn't let it sink in. I'm sorry." He stood up and walked to the door. "Here, I'll walk you home. I don't wanna do that to you again Kit." I felt tears run to my eyes. He didn't call me Kit-Kit. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, like it was breaking. I stood up, then sat back down. What the fuck was wrong with me?! This is not who I am! Kitakita Hatake does not cry and leave! She takes what she wants when she wants it! Why the fuck am I so shy all of a sudden?

I stood up again, tears gone, and a look a determination on my face. I walked over to Kiba, who wasn't really paying attention, I grabbed the collar of his coat, and laid him one right on the lips. He seemed shocked and kinda distant, so I softened up and put my arms around his neck instead.

Kiba soon joined in and put his arms around my waist. I felt him push his lips into mine. I couldn't help my leg, it lifted up and I pressed against Kiba. We broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Kiba I-"

**Little cliffhangers are so much fun =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Kita's POV**

Kiba's sister broke through the door. I said his parents weren't home, said NOTHING about his sister, Hana. I was scared shitless. I backed away from Kiba, as red as humanly possible.

"Kiba I- Who the fuck are you!?" I haven't seen Hana on so long, she probably forgot who I was.

"Calm down sis! It's only Kitakita Hatake!" Kiba snapped back

"Kitakita Hatake? You're the girl my brother had dreamed and cried about for almost five fucking years! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Kibe invited me over!" I joined in the yelling match.

"Why?"

"Because I love her!" That made me blush.

"And?" Hana was beginning to piss me off.

"You fucking interrupted the moment!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Shut up sis!"

"Why the fuck are you all yelling?"

"Hi, Mrs. Inuzuka." I went from bitch to sweet little angel in .5. I was SO talented

"Well?" Tsume asked again

"She came into the house without permission mum!"

"No she didn't! I invited her over. Now will you please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hana left. It was only Kiba and I again. I looked at him and smiled. He came close to me and kissed my lips. Then my cell phone went off.

"Damnit." Kiba said. I smiled and picked it up. It was a text from Kakashi.

_'Kitty, come home NOW! I'm hungry and need supper'_

I sighed. I didn't wanna go home, but alas, I must. I turned to Kiba. He looked depressed about me having to go home.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I have to go home. I'll watch you train tomorrow."

"Don't you have to be Ms. Mia tomorrow."

"... damnit all to hell." I sighed and kissed Kiba on the lips. "I'll see you later okay... WAIT! You have training around 1:00 PM right?"

"Yeah."

"You forgot that the academy only goes for half a day tomorrow." I smiled wide.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kit-kit."

"Yup." I kissed him again and left.

Ten minutes later I got home to a PISSED Kakashi.

"Where were you?!"

"I was hanging out with Kiba at his place."

"What were you to doing?"

"Kissing."

"And?"

"I can't believe you'd think that! We're fucking 12!"

"Were you two alone in the house?!"

"No, his sister was there and interrupted my big confession!"

"You were gonna tell Kiba you loved him?!"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Damn Hana."

"...You're okay with that?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Cool, what you hungry for?"

"Steak."

"Got it." I went and made supper for me and Kakashi.

**This story is so weird. I loves it! And don't you love how in this one, I have the 'We're only 12' but in one of my others I pretty much have a 12 year old whore? It's weird and stupid I know!=)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kita's POV**

Kakashi and I finished eating and I went to bed. I looked out the window towards Kiba's house. I could see into his bedroom window. And he was staring at me. I smiled and waved. He waved back.

I turned away from the window and started to undress, not caring if he could see or not. I walked over to my dresser, got into my pajama's, which was just a long sleeved black shirt and my underwear.

I walked back to the window to see Kiba changing. I felt my face heat up. He was well shaped. I loved his body. It was so cute. He looked towards my window and saw that I was watching. I smiled. He smiled back and walked to his window.

"What are you staring at?" I jumped. I turned around and saw Kakashi. "Well? What are you staring at?"

"Well umm uhh ummm well I uh I was j-just st-staring a-at t-the tre-trees."

"Bull." Kakashi walked over to the window and saw Kiba. I went beat red.

"Shit!" I yelled and Kiba moved to his bed.

"Were you two watching each other change?"

"You know I change away from the window."

"But you strip in front of it."

"A-and?"

"Were you watching him change?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Just checking. Continue" I was dumbfounded. I just got away with this. My cell rang. I picked it up. It was a text. From KIBA! How'd he get my number?

_'Is it okay if I come over real quick?'_

I texted him back.

_'yeh'_

I was smiling and watching him come over from out my window. When he jumped in the window, I realized he slept without a shirt on... and in his boxers. So he was in my room, in his boxers, which where covered in bones, like, dog bones, which didn't surprise me.

"Hey."

"Hey Kiba." He got closer and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't help it. He was a good kisser. And he was cute and nice and funny. He was perfect for me.

"Kit-Kit?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I already told my mom I was coming over here."

"I would love you too" I crawled into my bed and he crawled in after me, curling up against my body, arm around my waist, cradling me. I blushed, and he seemed to be too. I turned towards him. He was looking into my eyes. His beautiful, I guess black slit pupils, where staring into my dark green eyes.

**Kiba'S POV**

I noticed that Kit-kit's eyes change color when she's calm. They go from a dark green when she's calm to a deep, beautiful red when she's pissed.

They were dark green right now. Her red hair complimented her face perfectly. I kissed her good night and we went to sleep.

**-MORNING Kita's POV-**

I woke up and Kiba was right in front of my face. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Good morning Love."

"Good morning Kiba." We got up and he went home, TRIED to go home. He was at the window when Kakashi came in.

"Kat? Why is he in your room? In his boxers?" I blushed so bad.

"He spent the night and now he's going back home?

"You can stay for breakfast Kiba." I blinked. Kakashi wasn't gonna kill him. We went downstairs and I made breakfast, this was gonna be a big one since I was greeting students again.

We all ate while we talked about ninja stuff. I sighed. This was actually a cool day. Well, we needed to get on with things.

**-3 hours later-**

It's now 12:00. The academy is over and I'm finishing up with some work. I had just finished with the papers. I'm so glad the academy decided to cut the first day in half.

I got to the training grounds EXACTLY at one. Kurenai was there and so was Hinata.

"Hey Kurenai, Hinata."

"Hi K-Kitakita

"You came to watch didn't you" Shino came.

"Yup."

"Well, they'll be here soon" Kiba came and I watched them all train. I fell asleep after a few hours.

**Kakashi's seems OOC, and I'm sorry if that bugs anyone =)**


End file.
